It is known to provide a spring-type assist to urge the steering column upwardly when the clamping mechanism for locking the steering column in adjusted position is released.
The tilt assist of the present invention as disclosed herein has a balanced action in that it comprises a double torsion spring having spaced coils mounted on opposite sides of the steering column, and a wire element connected to the spaced coils bearing against the steering column and urging it in an upward direction. Preferably the spaced coils and wire element are portions of a single continuous length of flexible resilient, spring wire material.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, spacers are provided for the coils to minimize or prevent twisting and distortion thereof. The spacers preferably comprise partially cylindrical bodies secured within the coils, having a radius slightly less than the turns of the coils so that the coils will not bind on the spacer bodies.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tilt assist for the steering column of an automotive vehicle having the above features.
It is a further object to provide a tilt assist for the steering column of an automotive vehicle which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is capable of being easily manufactured and assembled, is rugged and durable, and is well designed for the accomplishment of its intended function.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.